Fatherless Day
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: What happens two teenagers who supposedly hate each other both have to go through a day celebrating what they don't have? Seddie, now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Fatherless Day**

**Author's Note: I have to say, thank you Shane Dawson for this title. Hahah. Also, happy Father's Day, or Fatherless Day. Either way, taking the words from Shane again, thank the person who raised you. (: Review!**

**Sam's POV:**

I opened the door to Carly's house on a regular Saturday in June. Well, it was a regular Saturday to me, but apparently not to Carly. I saw a huge grin on her face when I walked in, and I saw Freddork there too. He didn't have the same cheerful look that she had. He didn't seem sad; he just had his normal facial expression. At first I figured that she was happy for the same reason that I've been happy lately: School is almost over.

But then I remembered that Carly isn't like that, and she doesn't care about school ending as much as I do. So, I plopped on the couch and looked up at Carly, who was standing in the kitchen, still grinning. "Why so happy?" I asked.

"Yeah really, why?" Freddie asked.

"Well," Carly said, happily walking over and sitting down in the middle of the couch, next to me. Freddie, being her little follower, stood up and followed her to the couch. He sat down on the other end of the couch, with Carly between us.

"I'm happy because my dad's coming home tomorrow, like really early in the morning! We're spending the day with him!" Carly exclaimed.

"Cool," I said with a shrug. I don't get excited easily, especially about those kinds of things.

"Yeah!" Freddie agreed, seeming more excited about it. "Why is he coming anyway?"

Carly turned to me and gave me the "isn't-he-so-stupid?" look. But I gave her a confused look back, because I didn't know the reason why her dad was coming to visit either.

"Uh, you guys don't know what tomorrow is?" Carly asked as if we were stupid.

"No," Freddie said. I added, "Not really."

"It's Father's Day!" she said with wide eyes, her arms spread out as if it was so obvious. But then she realized and looked down to her lap. "Oh, right. Sam. I'm sorry. I forgot."

Yup. She forgot, alright. She forgot that my dad died when I was ten. I mean, sure, she probably remembered that, but maybe she forgot that there's no reason I would know that the next day was Father's Day. I'm not all sensitive about it, though. But really, why would I know that it was Father's Day?

"Forgot what?" Freddie asked.

I stood up slowly, with Carly doing the same thing. Freddie didn't know about my dad. The only person I told besides my family was Carly. When it happened, I wasn't even absent from school like most people are when there are deaths in their close family. It hurt to have to get up and go to school, but I didn't want anyone to even think that he could've passed away. It was hard when they mentioned him in the newspaper. I just pretended that it was just a coincidence that he had the same last name as me, and that I didn't know him. I didn't care if people knew that he died, but I just didn't want anyone to know the way he died. "Um," I said quickly. "She forgot that I came here for food," I lied.

"Oh," Freddie said, standing up as well, but I could tell that he knew I was lying. I'm a good liar, but I guess Freddie's just too smart.

I walked over to the fridge with Carly, and I heard her whisper: "Sorry."

I shrugged. "I don't really care."

She got me out some ham, and I sat at the table and dug in. I felt like someone was watching me, but Carly was already back at the couch watching TV. I looked up to see Freddie sitting across the table, sipping juice out of a straw from a long cup and eyeing me. When I looked at him, he quickly looked down. I rolled my eyes.

I spent the rest of the day with Carly and Freddie, and night came quickly as the three of us watched a movie with the lights off. We were all curled up in a blanket. When the movie ended, we discovered that it was already one in the morning.

"Oh my gosh, my dad's gonna be here in a few hours!" Carly squealed. "He's coming at 5 AM! I'm sorry, but you guys should like… go. I need to sleep."

Freddie smiled. "Understood. Have fun with your dad."

"You have fun with yours!" Carly said with a grin to him.

Freddie's smile slowly disappeared as he gave her a nod. I stood up, taking the blanket off of me and hating the sudden feeling of cold. I hate when it's cold in June. That ruins the whole concept of June. I lifted my hoodie hood over my head and said, "Bye." I walked out of the door, Freddie behind me.

"Do you need me to walk you home or something?" Freddie asked softly after quietly shutting Carly's door.

"Won't your _mommy _be worried?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Nah, she's visiting my grandpa. Her dad," he explained.

I fake gasped. "And she let little Fweddie stay home alone?" I paused. "Oh, or are you going to see your dad or something?" I felt like I remembered something from the past, when he said his parents are divorced.

Freddie just ignored my question. "Do you want me to walk you home or not?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug, folding my arms and walking. I felt my hoodie's hood still just slightly touching my cold ears.

We walked out of Bushwell Plaza, neither of us saying a word. When we got on the sidewalk, starting to walk to my house, Freddie finally broke the silence. "Sam, before, when Carly said she forgot about something, what was it that she really forgot?"

I shrugged. "That my dad died," I said casually, not even looking at him as I kept walking. I felt my heart beat hard after I told him that. I never planned to tell anyone besides Carly.

Freddie frowned. "I'm sorry, Sam. I've always wondered what happened to him."

"Well, now you know."

Freddie hesitated. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never better," I said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Freddie asked after another minute of silence.

"Just sit home all day. Can't go to Carly's. Don't wanna go out to Groovy Smoothies or something and see everyone with their dads."

"You know what I hate?" Freddie asked, looking down at me as we continued to walk.

I looked up at him, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets. "What?"

"When people take their dads for granted."

"You wouldn't know," I said coldly. I was being extra mean because I was in a bad mood. I was in a bad mood because today celebrated something that I thought Freddie had, and what I wanted. "You wouldn't know how bad that really feels. Yeah, your dad left your house. But he didn't leave you."

I saw anger fill Freddie's eyes as he quickly and deeply answered, "Yes he did."

"No, he didn't!"

"I haven't seen my dad since I was ten, Sam!" Freddie cried, screaming very loudly. He had stopped walking while he said that. After he said that, I stopped too.

I turned to him, still not walking anymore. "I was ten when I lost my dad too," I said softly. We started walking side by side again. I asked, "So, your parents aren't divorced?"

Freddie took a deep breath. "Well, they technically are. My dad left us when I was ten. He changed his name and everything. But I still remember his face and who he was perfectly." From the glare of the moonlight, I think I saw tears in his eyes. "I've lied to everyone, Sam. Everyone, even Carly, saying that my parents were divorced and that I see my dad every once in a while. But really, for all I know, now he could be in jail… or in rehab… or even with some other lady with a new family, totally forgetting about me."

"The last one seems like the worst to me," I said quietly. Freddie just nodded, looking straight ahead.

"But," I said. "But how could your dad do something like that? Freddifer, he's _your _dad. How bad of a guy could he be?"

"He was an awesome guy," Freddie said, shaking his head. "And it's one thing to want to divorce my mom, but to leave us and never see us again? _He _made the money. _He _was the parent that was always there for me, before my mom became all overprotective." His voice cracked. I've never heard him sound so hopeless before. "Now he's probably out there somewhere, probably forgetting the name he named me more and more everyday."

I couldn't believe it, but what Freddie just said touched my heart. That's never happened before, and I've never pictured it happening, especially with Freddie.

"We're here," I heard him say softly.

"What?"

"We're here. We're at your house."

"Oh," I said. I slowly started walking to the door, and I saw Freddie start to walk away. I blurted out, "Wait!" I couldn't let the night end like this. We were both going to have to go through a fatherless day. We might as well do it together.

Freddie was standing on the sidewalk, and I quickly walked over to him. "Just come and stay in my backyard for a while or something," I offered. "My mom doesn't care. I doubt she's even home."

He didn't even ask why. He just slightly smiled and nodded, following me as I walked over to the gate that led to my backyard. I closed the gate and sat on the grass. Freddie followed and sat next to me as I started ripping the grass out of the ground. I lay down on my back on the soft grass. Freddie did the same, half of a foot away from me.

"Sam, your dad… he died… but he didn't want to hurt you in any way. Like… you know he's watching over you right now… basically I'm saying, don't be too sad, alright? He died, but he didn't mean to."

I felt wetness in my eyes, but it stayed in my eyes because I fought to keep the tears to stay. I stared at the stars as I said softly, "But… he did mean to die."

Freddie sat up a little, alert. Gently, he said, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do," I said flatly. "He committed suicide."

Freddie touched his hand lightly to my shoulder. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

I stood up, and he quickly did the same. I turned around so that he wouldn't see as I fiercely knuckled the tears away from my eyes. "Look," I said shakily, still facing the other way. I was still fighting off crying. More tears formed. "Maybe you should go." I didn't want Freddie to see me like this.

Freddie grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, and then he tightly hugged me. I felt my head against his chest. I, without thinking about it, picked up my arms and wrapped them around his chest.

"You know, Fredbag, I gotta admit, you're gonna be a great dad on day."

Freddie smiled, finally pulling away. "Yeah, and I promise I won't leave our kids in any way."

I widened my eyes. I could even see through the darkness that his face was bright red. "Did you just say _our _kids?" I asked.

"What? Um, no, I said my kids. Are you okay?" he said quickly.

"You definitely said our kids."

Freddie sighed. "Well, yeah. I did. But I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He backed away, seeming scared that I'd hit him.

I smirked, slowly walking towards him, but he slowly backed away with every step I took. "You didn't _mean _to? Like, there's no _reason _that you said that?"

"Um," he said nervously, "what do you mean? Of course there's no reason!"

I just smirked. "Oh, really?"

"Okay," Freddie sighed. "Okay. Yeah. I said it, and I didn't mean to say it, but I said it. It's just that I… just forget it. Sorry, forget everything."

Complete silence overcame us again, as I stood in front of him, just looking up into his eyes. Was this some kind of joke? Could Fredweird actually like… like me?

Freddie broke the silence with his soft voice. His eyes looked sad as he said softly, "Sam, it's really late. I should go."

I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say. He walked past me, and started going toward the gate to walk back to his apartment.

"Wait," I said, not that loud, but loud enough for him to hear. I was still turned the other way, not seeing his face.

"Yes?" I heard him say from behind me, still sounding sad. From his voice I could tell that he was right behind me.

I let my emotions take over me. I've never done that before. I quickly turned around threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't think. I just let my heart do what it wanted. I never do that. But I'm really glad that now I did, because that was the best moment of my life. The familiar feeling of my lips touching his gave me that feeling that I hadn't had since that night on his fire escape.

After the kiss, Freddie stammered, "Sam, I… you… I… you didn't have to just do that because I…"

"I didn't," I said, knowing that he was trying to say that I only kissed him because he liked me. My arms were still around his neck. "Fredward, would I ever do anything just to make someone else happy?"

Freddie grinned, his arms around my waist. "No, I guess not."

I looked into his eyes, and realized something. I love him. I love Freddie Benson. I can't believe I've never realized that before. I hugged him harder, feeling my cheek touch the top of his chest. "You know what?"

"What?" he said softly, staring at me.

"You will make a great dad. To _our _kids."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fast Forward**

**Author's Note: That's right! A few of you asked for it, and now you got it! Fatherless Day is now a TWO-SHOT. I was just going to leave it as the one-shot, but since I got 27 reviews (thanks so much guys!) and I love writing, and some of you asked for a second chapter, I figured, why not! So thanks so much for the reviews and enjoy the second, final, epilogue, whatever-you-wanna-call-it, chapter. :D**

At my ten-year high school reunion, some people laughed at me because I married a loser. Others laughed because I married the guy I tortured all through middle school and the most part of high school. If that didn't get them laughing, they sure would start when they found out that I married Fredward Karl Benson.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard the deep calling voice of my husband say in a joking, cheesy way. I grinned and rolled my eyes, hearing the excited shrieks of two children from another room in the house as they always did when their father came.

I got up from the king-size bed that was in our bedroom to go and say hi to him. I was still in my pajamas, for my job already ended that day and I came home and after showering I just changed into pajamas. I was wearing a blue camisole and blue and white plaid pajama capris, but I put an unmatching soft red bathrobe over it because it was cold. I didn't care that it didn't match; who did I have to impress?

I went downstairs; we lived in a two-story house, the same one I used to live in when I was a kid, but my mom moved out because she finally got married and moved in with her husband. By the front door stood my tall husband, Freddie, as he was around five-foot-nine or -ten. I stopped growing when I was around sixteen, staying my same five-foot-two my whole life.

Clinging onto the top Freddie's leg happily stood my five-year-old son, Sean. He was taller than Freddie's hips, smiling up at his father with a big grin. He had short, straight blonde hair. His hair wasn't bleach blonde, nor was it dirty blonde. It was somewhere in the middle. Like mine. His eyes, big like mine but brown like Freddie's, stared up at his dad as if he hasn't come home in centuries, when really he's only been gone for a little more than six hours.

In his right arm, Freddie held our four-year-old daughter, Francesca. Her slightly frizzy, very curly brown hair fell a little past her shoulders. She had blue eyes, the same color as mine, but her eyes were small like Freddie's.

In Freddie's left arm, he held a giant brown paper bag with a bunch of groceries in it.

"Hey baby," I said, smiling at him even though I could barely see his face with the bag and Francesca in the way.

"Hey Sam, a little help?" Freddie asked weakly. He was still weak, not being able to hold his daughter and a bag of groceries at the same time while breathing.

"Nah," I said, smirking, just to see how he'd respond.

"_Sam._"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, taking the brown bag out of his hand. I brought it to the kitchen table, but I decided I'd sort out the food later, for I needed time to say hello to Freddie.

Freddie held onto Francesca as he walked into the living room. Sean put his feet on Freddie's foot and rode on his leg into the living room.

We sat on the couch, Freddie and I on either ends with Francesca and Sean between us. The couch was only supposed to fit three people, but Sean and Francesca were both small and thin, so they pretty much counted as one person.

"So, how was your day today?" Freddie asked, using his 'kid' voice, so I knew he was talking to the kids.

Sean and Francesca started talking at the same time, and then they looked at each other and immediately started arguing. They were both very smart but also very aggressive and hated not having it their way. And let me tell you, it's _not _good for both siblings to have that trait.

Freddie and I glanced at each other behind Sean and Francesca's backs, and we both grinned. The two of them bickered the way Freddie and I used to, and still do sometimes. But now we bicker in a loving, playful, flirty way. But now that I think about it, I think it was always like that, but neither of us knew.

"_Okay_ guys," I said, smiling. "You can take turns. Francesca can start."

Sean frowned and pouted, folding his arms. "Mommy! You love her more!"

"Sean," I said, ruffling his hair with my hand. "You know that's not true."

"Can I do eenie-meenie-miny-moe?" Sean asked, referring to the little game that people use to choose something. He then started without anyone responding. After finishing, it landed on him 'by chance'. I grinned with satisfaction. That little cheater. He's becoming more and more like Mama everyday.

"Today in Kindergarten, everybody talked about their grandpas. Mommy, daddy, do I have a grandpa?"

I glanced at Freddie and swallowed. He and I never talked about our dads in front of them. We actually haven't talked about them in years. They knew my mom, but she wasn't around that much. Their only close grandparent was Freddie's mom, and I could tell that they got annoyed at her sometimes, but they don't admit it.

"Uh, no," I said quietly.

"Why not?" Francesca cut in sadly. "We have grandmas!"

I looked at Freddie, as if asking for his help, suggesting that he takes this one.

Freddie sighed. "Guys..." And that's when it happened. He explained death, in the most gentle way possible, bringing tears to my eyes.

Sean looked sad after his dad taught him death, but then his face brightened as he said: "Mommy, daddy, you two are never going to die, right?"

Freddie looked at me.

"Not for a very long time, sweetheart," I said. I couldn't say no. God forbid something happens to Freddie or me, I don't want our kids to think of us as liars.

Sean's face turned red and he sucked in his lips. Freddie and I looked at each other at the same time because we both knew that when Sean did this, he was about to cry.

"Come here, buddy," Freddie said, getting off of the couch and kneeling in front of Sean with his arms spread wide open. Sean put his arms around Freddie and started bawling.

Francesca started crying too, just for the heck of it I guess. Both of them started crying when the other one did so there was balanced attention.

I put Francesca in my lap and quieted her, letting her bounce in my lap.

Sean was cooled off quick, and he went off to play with some toys. "Franny wanna play?" he asked his sister, but she was still crying.

Francesca gave him an angry look, and Sean looked really sad. "She'll play with you in a bit, sweetie." _When she calms the heck down, _I thought.

Sean smiled and ran to the basement, where all of their toys were.

I gave Freddie a look when Sean ran off. Francesca was still on my lap as she cried hysterically, probably not even remembering why she was crying.

Freddie kneeled in front of Francesca and me on the couch and he said, "Hey Franny, guess who you're getting a visit from?"

"Who?" Franny mumbled.

"The tickle monster!" he exclaimed, and immediately started tickling her until she was giggling. When he stopped, she was still grinning. She took my arms off of her and slid off of my lap, and with that, she ran to the basement to play with Sean.

I sighed with satisfaction.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said. He stood and took my hands, pulling me off of the couch. He placed his hand on the back of my head, kissing me passionately. We've always kissed passionately. We never stopped having sparks and we never will.

"I was right twelve years ago," I said softly after we pulled away.

"What?" Freddie asked quietly.

"About twelve years ago, when we were sixteen, I said you were going to be a great dad to our kids. I was so right."

"What made you remember that?"

"The kids, with our dads?"

Freddie smiled, holding my body close to his. "I can't believe something as dark as death brought us together."

"And made those two little wonders," I said, hearing the giggles of Sean and Francesca downstairs.

"You know, we should celebrate Father's Day," Freddie said. "Make the best of it. Remember our dads, and remember our day."

I touched Freddie's soft hair on the back of his head, remembering his face. We were twenty-eight now, and he was a successsful computer programmer for the Pear Computers while I was a part-time cashier at a fast food restaurant. He went to college. I didn't. But I waited for him. I didn't see him as much while he was in college, but on the day of his graduation when we were twenty-two, he proposed to me. We got married quickly after, and had Sean when we were twenty-three and Francesca when we were twenty-four.

I smiled and nodded.

"You like the idea?"

"Duh. I like all your ideas, Freddork."

* * *

Years later, when Freddie and I were thirty-six, we sat in that same living room with those sme two kids.

Thirteen-year-old Sean, who looked like a blonde-haired and big-eyed Freddie, had just gotten home from his first date with Carly's daughter, Stacey, who she had with Griffin after she married him. He even styled his hair the way that Freddie used to and still does. "I think I'm in love," he said softly, grinning.

"Yeah, like a girl would want to be in love with _you_," twelve-year-old Francesca chuckled. Her hair was long and wild like mine. She liked guys in school. The guy she liked in school often changed, like a normal twelve-year-old. She was a romantic, and she didn't hide it. She must've gotten that trait from Freddie, because even if I am a romantic deep down, I keep that deep down.

"_Be nice_," Freddie said to her, holding my hand under the blanket that was over the four of us. The four of us still barely fit on that couch, but they were still both very thin, especially Francesca.

Francesca ignored him. She noticed that we were holding hands and she smiled. "You guys have been together for like twenty years and married for like fourteen, right?" she asked, calculating that without a thought, having math smarts like her dad.

Freddie and I nodded, and I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and I grinned at him and brought myself closer to him, and he took his hand away from mine and instead wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"But didn't you guys hate each other at first?" Sean asked. "Weren't you only friends because of Aunt Carly and Uncle Spencer?" They were very close with Carly and Spencer, and called them aunt and uncle.

"Yeah," Freddie chuckled. "This is true."

"Do you guys remember the day you met?" Francesca asked.

"Nope," I said with a shrug. "I didn't really care that day. It wasn't too memorable. I thought I hated him, but I really loved him all along."

Francesca said, "Can you tell me at the story of the day you fell in love?"

Freddie and I exchanged smiles, and I sat up a bit. "Well...

_I opened the door to Carly's house on a regular Saturday in June. Well, it was a regular Saturday to me, but apparently not to Carly..._"

* * *

**Thanks so much for the support! I know this is pretty long, but I figured you guys would like that. I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
